


Hallelujah

by fullbijaku (gayninjasoup)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Demonic Possession, Eventual Sex, M/M, also sinful humans, angels being angels, but nah, demons being demons, heaven and hell au, how do i tag this????, i will had more as the story progresses, the ol' razzle dazzle, this was supposed to be for mink week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayninjasoup/pseuds/fullbijaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are boundaries--a balance--as to what is allowed and what isnt. Mink, an angel in Heaven, disrupts the balance. Because he has committed high taboo--he fell in love with a human. The Gods has cast him out of Heaven, and ripped him of his holiness. Now a demon, he must find a way to redeem himself, but how will he accomplish this goal when this "beautiful" human is in his presence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy I've thinking about this au all last week and I think it is time I write some shit, so here ya go you lovelies

Being an angel in Heaven had its perks, you can go to certain places that human souls can't. You even have a slightly higher rank than the souls here, you can return back to the world of the living, while it's impossible for the saved souls. There were plenty perks indeed, but there was one that Mink favored the most.

Being able to watch the humans in the world of the living from afar. He is able to do this by looking into the book of life in the courthouse where recent souls come to be judged. Death reaps them, and the angels guide them, then the Gods judge them. Whether they go to heaven or hell is the Gods' decision, there are no attorneys. Mink always hang around the courthouse, he find the book of life to be intriguing. As of these humans, it is indeed a mystery as to how a handful of gods can keep up with so many of these "Adam" as they called them.

Usually he would just flipped through the pages, scoping through the humdrum life of a typical human and go back to his duties. But for the past days or so, his visits to the courthouse has been lengthy. About a few days ago, he stumbled across across an odd name, Aoba. 

Aoba, that meant 'blue leaf' in Japanese, doesn't it? What a strange name it was.

Out of curiosity, he command the book to show him this 'Aoba'. The book glowed a soft white before flipping its own pages to the middle of the book, then displaying a blue blur. Within seconds, the blur cleared, and there Aoba was. 

Mink only blinked. Never has he seen a human quite like this before. Their hair, the most brilliant blue, almost like the skies of Heaven itself. Their complexion, peachy, but pale. It was Aoba's eyes that captivated Mink the most--they were a vibrant gold, it was very different from the usual blue, green, or brown eyes that humans usually have as their eye color, but this one, was unique. 

What a beautiful creation.

Ever since then, he kept that page cornered, so that when he returns, he will be able to see that breath-taking face again. 

Mink isn't the type to be openly emotional, so when he head out to the courthouse every now and then, it never looks like he's hiding anything.

Meanwhile, gazing upon Aoba, and observing what the blue hair is doing, Clear, a fellow angel, angel of song, walks into the courthouse and spots Mink in one of the piers. Mink did sense the angel there, but maybe if he didn't acknowledge him, then maybe Clear would leave.

"Mink-san!"

Perhaps not.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Have you seen Ren-san? I can't find him."

"I haven't. You should ask someone else. Maybe one of the cherubs know. Like that girl with bow."

"You mean Clara-san? I don't know about that, Mink-san. Though she is much clingy to him, I doubt she would know as well. Oh, which reminds me of this funny but cute moment to whe--"

Clear felt the intensity of the glare Mink gave him, and he quickly closed his mouth. 

"S-sorry..."

"Hmph." Mink scoffed and returned his attention back to the book. From what the book has told Mink so far about this Aoba, is that he is 23 earth years, as a young child he was soon adopted, but parents left him with his grandmother, trouble soon came afterwards, as expected when a human is deprived of a parent's love. But he seems well put together, surely the grandmother has done well raising him.

"Whacha looking at, Mink-san?" A pale face was pressed up against his own as the musical angel leaned over Mink's shoulder, snooping his nose into the book. 

"Ohhh! A human! I think I've seen this human before!"

He has? 

"Yes, no doubt about it, this is who Ren-san was assigned too! Oh, there he is! Aww, he's a cute little, fluffy puppy! "

That's right. Ren was this human's guardian angel. It's pretty normal for a human to have a guardian angel. They are supposed to keep the human out of trouble, but it is the human's choice in the end whether or not to listen to them.

Mink merely hummed as he closed book, and places it back into its respectful place before exiting the courthouse. Clear tagged along.

"Y'know, it's kind of a shame that Ren-san isn't here."

"Why is that? Do want for him to ignore his human and let it get killed?"

"No, no! Nothing of the sort! It's just that he's my friend, y'know? And I miss my friends when they're away for a while. Like you, Mink-san, you're my friend and if you left for a while, I would miss you."

Mink peered at Clear. 

"Everyone's a friend to you."

"Well of course everyone! That's an angel job, being friendly,"

Mink narrowed his eyes at Clear.

"Eeee, what's with that face?? For an angel, you sure are scary at times, Mink-san!"

"Hmph."  
**  
The next day, Mink did his usual routine: finishing his angelic duties, then heading back to the courthouse once more. Though Mink didn't want to admit it, but he may've became addicted to this Aoba. Addiction surely wasn't a good thing, but maybe it isn't that--no--it's just pure curiosity is all. 

As Mink grabbed the book once more, and found his place where he last cornered it. As the book glowed its usual white, as the imagine cleared, something wasn't right. The human--Aoba was--staggering, and bleeding. He's in a dark alley, by the looks of it he was horribly injured. 

Ren's nowhere to be found, where could he be? Why isn't he protecting his assigned human? Unless...

His assumption was right, this human was dying. And Death would soon come for him, but Mink couldn't do anything, could he? 

It wasn't his assignment, so he had nothing to do with this, right?

If it were true, which it is, then Mink wouldn't be heading towards the gates, opening the portal that lead to the world of the living, and descend down to this human's aid.

At first Mink didn't know what to do, he haven't really seen a mortal up close before, so he felt semi-awkward of what he needed to do. According to his surroundings, he was right about this human in a dark alley, and there's no pup in sight, so no Ren. How irresponsible. Leaving an assignment behind. Mink took a step forward towards the frail thing, but sensed a supernatural aura behind him.

"Oi, what you doing here, angel?"

"I should ask you the same, Red."

Mink didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He could tell that it was no other but Death himself. The weird thing about Death, is that he doesn't really look like, well, death. His skin was olive colored rather than pasty and pale like bones, his hair full of volume and color, than thin strings of wires. His eyes were his most outstanding trait, though one is covered by a fridge of hair that stopped to his neck, they were red, like fire in hell than endless dark sockets. He didn't look old as one would thing either. One would think he is just a young man.

But this being has been ever since life took its first breath. And like beings that have been roaming the world for such a long time, he had several names, but he mainly went by Koujaku. Clearly he was here to reap the dying human's soul, Mink had something else in mind.

"Hey, angel, I don't think you heard me, what are you doing here?"

Finally Mink turns to face the reaper.

"I'm not going to let you reap him."

"What?" The reaper's eyes widen. _He_ wasn't going to let him do his job? As if.

"As if."

"I am serious, Red."

"Tch." Now Koujaku was getting a little pissed. There are other souls that needs collecting, and they're not going to do it themselves. He doesn't have time for this shit. In light's speed, the grim reaper sped pass with his mighty sword in hand, swung up into the hair, aiming at the blue haired mortal. But Mink was much quicker, he scooped the human into one arm, as the large sword came down, Mink used his wings as a shield to block it.

Since angels don't have souls, they are incapable of dying, so if they were ever struck by Death's scythe, it would have no effect. And that is what happened. 

It had shattered as well.

By the time Koujaku realized what just happened, his sword, or what was left of it, was scattered in several metal pieces, some were sprinkled on the concrete and on his velvet-like red obi. Some shards were in the feathers of Mink's wings.

"You don't want me to reap him? Fine. You have it your way." Koujaku snapped at Mink as he threw the handle of his sword onto the ground. The handle act like some sort of magnet, because the shards of steel came onto the end of the handle, and joined together, soon becoming a whole blade again. It was as good as new.

With a snap of his scarred fingers, the sword vanished with a wisp of black smoke in its absence. 

Koujaku looked down at the angel as Mink continued to shield Aoba. It was disgusting. A celestial being protecting a sack of meat that harnesses a soul within like that. Though he is not surprised. 

"Tsk, you damn angels and your odd fetishes. It makes me fucking sick, but whatever, do what you may."

He then took a step back, taking his business else where. 

"But know this, the next time you interfere with my job, I will not hesitate to chop off those fluffly wings of yours."

Mink snorted. 

"I will take that as a promise, Red."

'Red' growled before he too disappeared. Now it was just Mink and this human. They were still close to dying, souls that aren't reaped by Death roams the earth without a purpose. Mink had to act fast.

With his free hand, he grabs Aoba's pale cheeks and locks his lips with cold ones. He was healing him, and this was a much quicker way of doing so. Certainly not because Mink was curious of how it felt to kiss someone, absolutely not. He separated himself from the youth and waited. It didn't take long, the human cheeks glowed a little, then color returned to his body as he loudly gasped.

He will live. Mink hadn't the foggiest of how he felt as he held this human in his arms. But all that was interrupted when a familiar pooch approached them. 

"Mink...have you realized what you have done?"

What he has done was took care of Ren's job while he was away. But Mink knew better than to retort with such a comeback, so he kept silent. He laid the recently healed human back onto the ground gently before standing before Ren. Two beams of light were on either side of the pup, stepping out of then beams were two fellow angels, but these angels were different. They were the guardians of the gates--archangels in other words. They looked very similar to Clear but very much different in personality. Their white clothes were a bit more complicared and they both had swords of fire in hand.

"Mink, we are here to bring you forth before the Gods. You have no choice, you must come at once."

Whether Mink brought himself or not the other archangel that kept silent slowly lifted his sword of fire up to his chest before bringing to back down to the ground, stabbing the concrete. In a blink of an eye they were back in heaven, but in the courthouse of judgement. 

Mink was in the very middle of the space in between the judges and those who watched others get judged. There were no jury nor any stands for witnesses, because the gods are judges, jury, and witnesses. 

Mink looked around, the courthouse seems so different from where he stood, though he has been in here several times before. Everyone--everyone was here, Ren, no longer in the form of a dog was there, and even Clear, who had then look of utter confusion written all over his face. 

Finally Mink looked up. 

There they were--the Gods before him. Life, war, peace, time, love, light, and the rest were all there. 

"Mink," the god of life spoke first. 

"You are here because you have committed a taboo," the goddess of peace spoke second.

"It is the highest dark deed besides tyranny," the goddess of war spoke next.

"The most unforgivable sin," the god of light afterwards. 

"Falling for a human." The diety of love said lastly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhh man I dunno, I think I did bad writing this yo(btw,for those who are of certain religions, if this seems a bit offensive, I apologize)


End file.
